A World Never Whole
by missmaddiej
Summary: Remus and Sirius had almost everything they wanted. A home,children growing up without Voldemort, and each other. But they didn't have the one thing they wanted,needed the most, thief godson Harry. Without him thier world will never be whole. Wolfstar one other ship later. Mpreg slash Written for the hard core marauders fan competition. Formerly A World Not Yet Whole


This is written for the Hardcore marauders era fans competition vauge prompt love

November 8th 1981

"Dumbledore where is he?" Asked Sirius with his husband's hand tightly gripped as he tried to get information about his godson. "I'm sorry boys I can't tell you." Said Dumbledore sadly. Although the two men in the room knew he wasn't sad at all because of the twinkle his eye but they were still worried. "You mean you don't know ?" Asked Remus who was beginning to hypervenalate. "Breathe honey" cood Sirius trying to keep his husband calm and his own temper under control. He had just won his trial, Wormtail was being sent to azkaban with anti animagi charms now all he wanted - no all he needed was his godson Harry. Harry, his parents were dead because of he persuaded them to make Wormtail the secret Keeper and he hated himslef for that. "I know where he his boys, but I'm sorry I can't tell you it's for his own good. Said Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eye. "FOR HIS OWN GOOD, OUR HOUSE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, YOU CAN ONLY GET THERE IF YOU KNOW THE PATH, THE ONLY PLACE SAFER IS HOGWARTS!" said Sirius who had lost his temper. "Sirius let's go" said Remus also trying to keep his temper under control and calm down his angry husband. Together they walked hand in hand down the steps from the headmaster's office, through the school to the engrave hall, out the door to the forbidden forest, through the forest to a clearing. There was a beautiful meadow with flower charmed red and gold, the flowers were lilies. In the Center there was a house small but welcoming. On the house above the door painted in red and gold paint it said: The Lupin-Black house. It had been a wedding gift that James, Wormtail, Lily, and some of their other friends worked on with Dumbledore's permission. That was really good because could still transform in the Shrieking Shack. But their world wasn't whole because they didn't have Harry.

October 20th 1985

"Moony are you alright I heard you throwing up." Said Sirius very scared for his husband. This was the third time that week Remus had thrown up but he refused to see a healer. "Yes Sirius I'm fine calm down It's probably just a stomach bug. "Okay Rem if you say so. What do you want for breakfast count chocula or coco puffs?" "Niether, I don't want chocolate right now." Sirius stared at his husband like he had grown a second head. "You don't want chocolate! Remus "I love chocolate" Lupin-Black doesn't want chocolate! You are sick,we are going to Poppy immediately!" Screamed Sirius scared for his husband. A half hour later "Congratulations Mr. Lupin-Blacks." Said madam Pomfrey with a smile. "What do you mean, Rem's sick how us that a good thing?" Said Sirius perplexed. "It is WHY your husband is sick that is a good thing." Said Madem Pomfrey matter a factly. "What do you mean" asked Sirius confused. Madem Pomfrey turned to Remus and said "Mr. Lupin-Black are you aware that werewolves regardless of their gender can get pregnant." Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes and Sirius just smiled back and said "We're going to be parents Rem." Remus responded to this with "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within" and with a smile Sirius replied "You'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Rem" and they sealed the moment with a kiss. Madem Pomfrey coughed to get their attention and then continued "You two are very luckly, werewolves can carry litters of 4 - 6 pups at a time and Remus is only carrying 4. They looked at each other and smiled. They were happy, they were going to be parents, but their world was not yet whole because they didn't have Harry.

May 22nd 1986

Remus and Sirius looked down at the four bundles, they each held two. "Look at the Rem our kids, our pups, our little Lily, Jacob, Ryan, and Shawn." Said Sirius in awe of his children. "I know Siri they're beautiful" said Remus just as shocked as his husband. To make the moment more perfect they shared a kiss. They were a family, they had kids and responsibility. But their world wasn't whole because they didn't have Harry.

July 20th 1993

There was a knock on the door, seven year old Lily Lupin-Black open it. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" She greeted the visitor. "Lily is you mother home?" Dumbledore asked politely. "Yeah I'll go get him right." She went up to the stairwell and screamed " MOOOOOM, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU." Remus and Sirius were down stairs in less than five minutes. "Lily only scream when it's an emergency" said Sirius, scolding his daughter. "But could have been an emergency" pouted their seven year old daughter. "Well was anybody hurt" asked Remus. "Someone could have been hurt" said Lily who was this point whining. "Go wake up your brothers Lily flower, daddy and I are going to start breakfast as soon as we're done talking to Professor Dumbledore sweetheart." Said Remus with a chuckle. Remus watched his daughter leave the room, she was perfect. She had his height, and hair color and she had Sirius' hair length and eyes. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what would happen when she started dating. "Let's make this quick Dumbledore, where is Harry" Sirius growled. "As always Sirius I cannot tell you, but I have a way for you to find him" said Dumbledore calmly. Then he turned to Remus. "Remus I have an offer for you, would you like to be this years defense against the dark arts teacher." Asked Dumbledore politely. "Albus no, I could hurt one of the students, they'll notice me." Said Remus pleading. "Remus I know something that will change your mind. Pettigrew escaped and he brought Bellatrix with him. I only know because of my spot on the wizingamot. You are the only way Harry can be completely safe." Pleaded Dumbledore. "Fine but my family gets to live here and I can come home for meals" Remus agreed. Thank you for coming over now Lily should have the boys up so Siri and I need to start working on breakfast. Remus had a job, they made money, they had kids, but their world wasn't whole yet because they didn't have Harry.

Yeah the prolouge is done. I had Remus and Sirius say the line about madness because in my opinion to them those words mean I love you. Thanks for reading, maddie out.


End file.
